Sweet Right Here
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: A collection of one shots based off of the songs on SheDaisy's album, Sweet Right Here…Part of XANA's Lair Writing Month
1. Passenger Seat

**Takes place between Season 2 & Season 3…**

Alita's POV:

"Thanks again for inviting me on your trip." I said to Jeremy as I slid into the seat next to him. He had invited me to come with him on his family's trip to the beach.

"Don't worry about it." Jeremy said. "I didn't want you to be alone after…well, everything that happened on the last day of school…"

I nodded. It had been weighing on my mind during the few weeks school had been out…

"I'm fine." I said, knowing what he was about to ask. Even though his parents weren't back yet, I scooted a little bit closer & lowered my voce to a whisper. "I've actually been to the Hermitage a few times. I want to clean it up a little…"

"Did you find anything interesting about Lyoko?" he asked, also whispering.

"I haven't really worked up the nerve to start yet…" I said. "I think that I'm still getting used to all these memories." I smiled as one came to mind. "You know, my father took me to the beach once, too…I was really young, & I can remember him bringing a bag of mini doughnuts back to the hotel room when he came back from his morning walk…"

"That sounds really nice." Jeremy said.

"It was." I said. "…Do you think I'll ever see him again?" I whispered softly.

"Of course you will."

"Really?" I asked. "I've been checking the supercomputer every day, but there's been no sign of anything…"

"We'll find him." Jeremy whispered softly. "We'll bring him home, Alita. I promise." We were sitting very close to each other now. We looked into each other's eyes. It was a perfect moment…& we leaned closer together to share a sweet kiss…

"Are you kids ok back there?"

Jeremy & I leapt apart, sliding back to our respective seats as quickly as possible.

"We're great, Dad, thanks." Jeremy said. We were both trying to pretend that Mr. Belpois _hadn't _caught us in the middle of the kiss…

"I bought a bag of mini doughnuts while I was in there." Mr. Belpois said. "Just in case you guys get hungry. We still have a few more hours to drive…"

"Thanks, Mr. Belpois." I said as he gave me the bag. I took one before passing the bag to Jeremy & buckling my seatbelt.

As we pulled out of the gas station, I noticed that Jeremy had just causally laid his arm in the space between us. I glanced up front. Mr. Belpois was busy driving & Mrs. Belpois was reading a magazine. I took a deep breath & reached over to lay my hand on top of Jeremy's. I smiled, & so did he.

As long as Jeremy was by my side, I knew I'd be able to handle anything…

* * *

**I've wanted to do a collection of one shots for a long time…& the Writing Month on XANA's Lair gave me the perfect opportunity!**

**Basically, we're attempting something similar to NaNoWrMo, but with a smaller word cont for a goal. Then again, those of you who are familiar with my writing style know that for me to finish a story in a month would be a miracle…but I hope I'm up to the challenge…**

**Please review!**


	2. 5 4 3 2 Run

**Takes place during Season 4…**

Yumi's POV:

It was five minutes until midnight.

I really should be sleeping, while I still had time. Jeremy had told us at lunch today that he was almost sure that he had discovered the Replika that XANA had been using as a base of operations. As Od had put it, we'd be able to storm "XANA's Lair" really soon…

Who knows? Maybe we'd find out how to free Willem…

Of course, I'd need my energy for that, so I really should be sleeping…Instead, I was just staring at the ceiling, thinking about the day…

If I couldn't sleep, I guess I might as well try to catch up on my school work. I _was _four chapters behind…& we might have a test about it tomorrow.

Maybe if I just closed my eyes & pretended to go to sleep, I'd be able to doze off…

* * *

I glanced at my clock again. Only three minutes had gone by…

I guess I should probably study…but then again, there were more important things in life. It's not like XANA's monsters would be scared off by my ability to solve an algebra equation…

Then again, the sooner we bring Willem home, the sooner Jeremy can delete the Willem clone…

On second thought, maybe I should just stay up & wait for Jeremy to call…

* * *

…Why was my alarm ringing at two in the morning…?

Oh, it was my cell phone ringing. I guess I must have actually fallen asleep…

"Jeremy?" I answered. "Did you find it?"

"Yeh." Jeremy said. I herd typing in the background. "Everybody's meeting at the factory. Are you ready?"

"On my way!"

* * *

**I actually managed to get the second chapter done within a week of the first chapter! It might be just barely within a week, but that's still a lot better than my pace last semester…**

**Please review!**


	3. 360 Degrees of You

**Takes place between Season 3 & Season 4…**

Sissy's POV:

The coffee here was way too strong…but it was nice to be able to do my home work in this tiny café. Even if the coffee was really strong, the pastries were typically as hard as a rock, & the sandwiches were really dry, it did have one thing that worked out well…

Ulrick Stern worked here.

I had overheard him talking to Od in class a few weeks ago. His father was really mad about his grades slipping, not to mention the fact that Ulrick had decided to drop off of the soccer team. He was making Ulrick get a job to try to teach him some responsibly…

So, every day after school, I'd sit here & do my home work while trying to drink their coffee…Normally, the boarding students weren't allowed off the grounds unless they had a job, but there were perks to being the principal's daughter…

Who knows? Maybe Ulrick will finally notice me…

* * *

_Ulrick set the check down in front of me. There was a message written on the back._

"_You were right about Yumi." it said. "She's just a string been who isn't worth my time. I want to take the prettiest girl in Kadic to the dance. Will you be my date?"_

_I looked up to see him watching me, waiting to see what my answer would be. I pulled out a pen and wrote "YES!" in all caps. I waved him over to get the check. He smiled when he saw my answer._

"_You know, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Ulrick said as he walked me to the café entrance. "I…love you, Sissy…"_

"_Oh, Ulrick!" I said. "I love you too!"_

"_Sissy…"_

* * *

"Sissy!"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Ulrick standing by my table. I guess I must a have zoned out for a second. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Did you want anther coffee?"

"Yeh, that'd be great." I said. "Thanks." Ulrick took my empty cup & walked off. I guess he hadn't come over here to express his love for me, after all…

But a girl can dream…

* * *

**Well, it a little more then halfway through the month…& I'm only on Chapter 3…**

**Since there are 12 songs on the CD, I guess I have to pick up the pace a little bit if I want to finish in time…**

**Please review!**


	4. Love Goes On

**Takes place after Straight to Heart.**

Yumi's POV:

I really need to get a coffee before class.

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I kept thinking about everything that had happened yesterday. We had discovered the Core of Lyoko, which XANA wanted to destroy for some reason. Alita had gotten a new power on Lyoko, which I guess was the secret project she & Jeremy had been working on all summer. After a quiet summer, the fact that XANA was active again wasn't a good sign…

Luckily, I had gotten to school a little early, knowing that I would need some caffeine to get through the day. I headed to the coffee machine that my friends & I often used. They were probably at breakfast, which was probably a good thing…because, truth be told, thoughts of XANA weren't the only thing that kept me up last night…

Oh no.

Ulrick was sitting by the coffee machine, drink in hand. None of the others were anywhere in sight…Maybe I should use the other one, near the science building?

He looked up & nodded at me. I guess I couldn't avoid this any longer…

But since we're just friends, who says we couldn't have coffee together? Friends do that all the time…

"Hey." I said as I approached.

"Hi." Ulrick said as I got my coffee. I sat down next to him.

"Anything new?" I asked. He knew instantly what I meant.

"I don't think so. Alita & Jeremy were talking about it at breakfast, but I didn't understand a word they were saying. They don't normally translate unless there's something we need to know."

"That's good." I said, trying to think of something else to say. Why was this so awkward? I had suggested that we stay just friends so that things would stop being awkward between us. So that we'd be able to work together as a team to fight XANA…

"Want to spar after class?" Ulrick asked. "If Jeremy doesn't need us for anything, I mean…"

"Is that really a good idea?" I asked. He hadn't been happy with staying friends yesterday. It wasn't that I thought he'd actually hurt me. I just didn't know if spending lots of time alone together was a good idea right now. It was just…too soon.

"Friends spar." he said. He always seemed to pick up what I meant, even when I left things unspoken. "We used to spar even before we were friends, remember?"

Meaning that class we took with Jim, where we ended up on top of each other?

Oh yeh, I remembered…

"Ulrick, I…" Luckily, the bell cut me off. I wasn't sure what I was about to say. "I have to go to class."

"Me too." He stood & threw away his empty cup. "Later, Yumi."

"Yeh…See you later." I said. I watched him walk off before I went to class. It wasn't supposed to be like this anymore. We were _just friends. _Things were too complicated if we tried to be anything more. It was better this way.

…Wasn't it?

* * *

**Well, with only 8 days left in June, I highly doubt I'll finish this collection in time…but don't worry, I have every intention of finishing the project! It'll just take a little longer…**

**Who knows? Maybe I will get enough time to finish before the deadline…Miracles happen!**

**Please review!**


	5. I Dare You

**Takes place during Season 4…**

Ulrick's POV:

"How did we let Od talk us into playing Truth or Dare?" I asked Yumi as I walked her home.

"I don't know." she said. "I guess we just didn't have anything better to do…" She was right. Jeremy had called us all to the factory to try out a new program, but the installation kept bugging up…

"In that case, remind me to bring something better to do next time." I said, making Yumi laugh.

"Ok…but you have to admit, it was fun watching Jeremy answer questions while he was distracted…" Despite the fact that Jeremy said that he was working & not playing with us (even though he was just staring at the screen, waiting for the program to install), Od always seemed to ask him a question about Alita. Since Jeremy wasn't paying attention, he'd answer, but then he'd realize what happened & try to cover for it while the rest of us laughed.

Like it wasn't completely obvious that Jeremy & Alita were in love…

"Well, I guess it's better than getting a dare from Od." I said. "I'm not even sure how to attempt hanging my boxers on the flag pole…"

"At lest you don't have to dance with him at the dance this weekend." Yumi said. "How am I supposed to learn the tango in two days?"

"Don't worry; I doubt they'll play tango music."

"Unless Od puts in a request."

"Good point."

We walked in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. It was nice, just walking with Yumi by my side. I liked walking with her even when I don't have Od's stupid dare to worry about…Why did I pick a dare while the girls were in the bath room? I should have known Od would come up with something like this…

"Well, I guess this is me." Yumi said when we got to her place. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeh, see you tomorrow." I said, taking a deep breath. "Actually, Yumi, there's…well, something I need to do first…"

"Ok." she said, confused. "What is it?"

"Um…While you & Alita went back to school to use the bath room, we kept playing, &…um, Od gave me a dare that...I sort of need your help with…?"

"What do you need me to do?"

Oh, man. This was it. There was no turning back now. I took a deep breath…& kissed her. When we pulled apart she looked at me, completely stunned.

"Good night, Yumi." I said, softly. I quickly left before she said anything.

If what just happened created any more tension between Yumi & me, Od was a dead man walking…

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update, guys! For whatever reason, I got kind of stuck trying to write this one…which is really weird, since this is one of my favorite songs on the CD…**

**Please review!**


	6. Good Together

**Takes place when the characters are old enough to have full time jobs, & are maybe starting to settle down…**

Alita's POV:

"Morning, Jeremy." I said as he entered the kitchen. "Did you sleep in front of the computer last night?"

"How'd you know?" he asked. He knew better than to deny it, even though I worried about him.

"You still have a mark on the side of your fore head." I pointed out.

"It was worth it. I think I figured out how to crack the encryption on the flash drive!"

"I'd love to hear about it, but it can wait until we're actually _in _the office." Jeremy & I had started a small IT business after we had finished our education. "Besides, I made pancakes!" I said, bringing both plates over to the kitchen table.

"You're amazing." Jeremy said as we started to eat. I smiled. I loved that Jeremy & I had been living together for the past few months…

"By the way, I'm probably meeting Yumi after work to do some dress shopping." I said. "I should be back in time for dinner, but I'll let you know…"

"Why do you need a dress?"

I smiled & held up my left hand, waving my fingers a little bit so that the diamond ring sparkled in the light.

"We haven't set a date yet." Jeremy said. He had only asked me a couple of weeks ago.

"I know." I said. "But you never know when you'll find the perfect dress…"

"All right, I'll call Ulrick & Od to see if they want to do something." Jeremy said. "Hopefully, they won't be too busy fighting over who gets to be my best man…"

I laughed. "Well, you don't need to decide right away…"

"Yeh…I'll ask both of them, but it's fun to watch them fight over it." Jeremy said as he carried the plates to the sink. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, I just need to grab my purse." I said.

"Ok, I'll bring the car around & meet you out front." Jeremy said. Parking for our apartment building was horrible.

"Sounds good." I said. I checked to make sure I had everything I needed in my bag…& noticed the keys sitting on the table.

"Alita?" Jeremy called from the front door. "Have you seen the car keys?"

"I've got them." I said, passing them over.

"You're an angel." Jeremy said, kissing me as we headed out. "So, let me tell you about the idea I had last night…"

"We're not at the office yet."

* * *

**Well, we're officially at the halfway point! Thanks for sticking with me so far, even though I know my updates have been anything but regular…I'm hoping to be able to get back on track soon!**

**Please review!**


	7. Come Home Soon

**Takes place after The Key…**

Alita's POV:

I collapsed on the sofa after I brought the last bag in. I was exhausted, but I was officially moved in for the summer…

I had decided to live in the Hermitage for the summer, since I couldn't stay in the dorms. At the time, it seemed like just a convenient empty home near the school. Now that I knew whose home it was, though…it seemed right that I move in.

It wasn't like I was completely alone. After all, Yumi didn't live too far away, & Jeremy's parents had decided to rent an apartment in Paris, to see the sights & spend time with Jeremy. He had even invited me to spend the day with them tomorrow, to show me the Eiffel Tower for the first time…

Except that I now knew that it wouldn't be my first time…

It's strange how only a few days ago I had desperately wanted my memory back. Now that I have it, I almost wish that I didn't…

I went out into the kitchen to make some dinner. Since the electricity had been cut off (as well as the fact that I didn't know how to cook), my choices were pretty limited…I'd be eating a lot of sandwiches this summer…

I had planned to just sit at the kitchen table, but it felt so cool outside. I remember that there were many nights like this when we would eat outside…

We must have pulled the outside furniture into the basement before we left, or else a storm blew them away. I didn't really feel like pulling them out of storage, so I just sat on the ground. I looked up as I ate my sandwich. One of the benefits of living in the middle of a forest was that it was easy to see stars…

I was able to quickly find some constellations, but my eyes kept wandering to a certain two stars in the sky…

* * *

"_Look up there, Alita. What do you see?"_

"_Stars?" I asked, confused._

_My father laughed. "Yes, but look at those two right there. Do you know which ones they are?"_

"_No." I said. "Are they important?"_

"_Of course!" he said. "Especially since one is to the right…"_

"_Is it Never Land?" I asked excitedly. I loved the story of Peter Pan, & had seen the film several times…including earlier that afternoon._

"_Exactly!"_

"…_Do you think we can go there someday?" I asked. I was young, probably still in elementary school. "So that the two of us can be together forever?"_

"_Maybe." he answered. "But whether we're in Never Land or not, we will always be together…"_

* * *

I guess we did go to Never Land, in a way. We didn't age on Lyoko, & it was supposed to be our new home…

I just missed him so much…

I wiped away my tears, & stood up. I guess I should probably go to bed now, since there wasn't really anything else to do without lights to see by. I glanced up at the sky once more before heading inside.

"Come home soon, Dad."

* * *

"**Come Home Soon" is probably my favorite song on the entire album, if not one of my favorite SheDaisy songs of all time…If you have never heard it, it's definitely worth checking out…**

**Please review!**


	8. Don't Worry 'Bout a Thing

**Takes place during Triple Trouble…**

Yumi's POV:

"Ok, Jeremy, I'm on my way." I said before hanging up. I had left Mrs. Hertz's class as soon as strange black smoke flew out of the example circuit. I knew it had to be XANA. According to Jeremy, XANA had figured out a way to turn people into stone!

My phone rang again. I quickly glanced at the caller ID & saw that it was Hiroki. Oh no, what class did he have right now? I hope he wasn't outside…

"Yumi! Are you ok? There's this weird smoke outside!" Hiroki asked as soon as I picked up.

"I already know, & I'm fine." I said. "Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm in math class. Mrs. Meyer had us close all the windows, now we're taping up all the cracks so the smoke doesn't get inside…"

"Good." I said. "That's good. Don't forget to find any air vents & tape over them too, just in case it gets inside a different room in the building…"

"We will." he said. "…Is the rumor true? Is it really turning people to stone?"

I froze. Should I tell him the truth?

"…Yes, it is." I said after a moment. With so many people at risk, we would probably launch a Return, just to be safe. "But I don't want you to worry. I'm sure help is on the way."

"What do you mean? Who do you call when there's weird smoke floating around?"

"Uh…They're specialists, I think…" I said. "I'm not really sure. Some kid in my science class was talking about them…" I added quickly. "Everything will be ok, Hiroki. I promise."

"How do you know?" he asked. He sounded really scared.

"Because I'm your big sister, & I just know things like that." I said. I glanced out the window as I headed down the steps. The north edge of the school grounds looked smoke free. That was my way out, but I'd have to move fast.

"Hiroki, I have to go." I said. "Finish sealing your class room, & just sit tight until the smoke clears."

"Ok."

"Stay safe." I said, & hung up. I hurried down the rest of the staircase.

After all, I promised Hiroki that everything would be all right. I intended to _keep _that promise.

No matter what.

* * *

**I'm glad I was able to get this posted! Now that school is back in session, my update pace might be a little bit slower than usual…I'll still do everything in my power to update often, but I can't guarantee anything…**

**Please review!**


	9. Without a Sound

**Takes place after Season 4…**

Willem's POV:

"Thanks for meeting with me, Mr. Delmas." I said as I entered his office. "Especially this early…"

"Not a problem, Mr. Dunbar." he said. "Though I must admit, I wish it were under better circumstances." We each sat down in our respective spots. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yes, sir." I said. I had been up almost all night, trying to figure out a reason to stay…but there weren't any. Not any more…

"Well, Conley High is a wonderful school." he said. "Many of their students get accepted into major universities. It'll be a good opportunity for you."

"I know, sir. My parents are very excited." I said. Actually, my parents hadn't been very happy about the news, but I had managed to convince them. "Especially since it means I can move back home…"

"Yes, well…Your bizarre behavior earlier this term had been a concern for many of us…but I'm glad to see your feeling better?"

"Yeh, a lot better." I said. I still couldn't believe Jeremy had made my clone so incredibly dumb. I mean, of all the petty ways to get revenge…

"Well, that's good." He slid a few of the papers from his desk into a folder. "Here's your transcript & everything else you need to transfer to your new school." he said, handing it to me. "It's been a pleasure having you here, Mr. Dunbar, & I wish you well in all of your future endeavors."

"Thank you, Mr. Delmas." I said as I stood, grabbing my bags that I had set down next to me. "I…I'm sure I won't forget my time here."

That was exactly the problem.

The courtyard was mostly empty as I walked through it for the last time. Most of the borders were eating breakfast…but that was why I decided to make my exit this early. I didn't know if I'd be able to face the others, not after what I did. To be honest, I wasn't sure if they would be sad to see me go…

"You're sure about this, right?" my dad asked when I got to the car. "It's not too late to change your mind…"

"I'm…I'm fine." I said. To be honest, I didn't really _want _to leave…but I didn't want to stay here, ether. Maybe if I went somewhere new, I'd be able to start over.

We loaded my stuff into the car, & I turned to look at Kadic Academy one last time. That's when I saw them. They were all standing there, watching me. Even Yumi was there, she must have gotten to school early.

I guess this was my big chance. My chance to go over there & say good bye, to try & apologize one last time for everything that I did…

But that was probably a waste of time.

Without a word, I turned & slid into the passenger seat. Maybe, in time, I'd forget about XANA. I'd forget about Lyoko. Maybe I'd even forget about Yumi…

"You ready, son?" my dad asked as we started the engine. I took a deep breath.

"Yeh, I'm ready."

* * *

**The end is in sight! Only a few chapters to go! So much for getting this entre thing written in a month, lol…**

**Normally, I'd start to talk to you guys about a special Q&A chapter that I like to include…but lately, it seems like nobody's really interested in that any more…I'd still like to do something nice for guys though, for putting up with me for so long…Any thoughts?**

**Please review!**


	10. Borrowed Home

**Takes place during Echoes…**

Alita's POV:

In a way, I'm glad that we haven't decided what to do about Lyoko yet.

I sat on top of one of the highest platforms in the Ice Sector. Now that XANA has been destroyed, there were no monsters running around. Everything was quiet, peaceful…

It was home.

I knew it wasn't my real home. I had been born on Earth, & lived there before my father & I came here. But I had lived here too, for a while. Before I recovered my memories, I had thought that Lyoko was home.

It still felt like that, in a way.

I stood & headed towards the closest tower. School would be starting soon, & it wasn't like I'd be able to explain my father's death to my teachers…

I took one last look around Lyoko. I was really going to miss this place…

It was home.

* * *

**I guess this one shot sort of turned into a drabble, but maybe that's for the best. Despite the fact that my writing is often filled with dialogue, I think this works better as just an inner monologue…**

**Please review!**


	11. A Woman's Work

**Takes place after Season 4…**

Yumi's POV:

"It's open." Alita called after I knocked on her door.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. "Things were getting pretty heated during lunch…"

"I'm fine." Alita said quickly. "Jeremy & I just have different opinions, that's all…"

"Yeh, no kidding." I said. "He has a point, though. What you're thinking of attempting is dangerous. I mean, the men in black kidnapped your mother, possibly even killed her. They forced you & your father into hiding…"

"I know." Alita said. "But what if they created XANA?" she asked as she sat down on her bed. "I know I need to move on with my life, that everything is over now…I just don't know if I can without knowing why this happened in the first place…"

"So you're still gonna do this?" I asked.

"Uh, well…"

"Your duffel bag is sticking out from under the bed." I pointed out.

"Oh." She pulled it out & sat it next to her. I came over & sat down, with the duffel bag between us.

"You know, if I was in your place…I'd probably do the same thing." I said. "I can't blame you for wanting to find out the truth. Do you at least have a plan?

She pulled something out of her bag. When she handed it to me, I saw that it was an ID card. The girl looked just like Alita, except for the long dark hair.

"How..?"

"A wig, plus some stuff you probably don't want to know about."

"So, you're gonna pretend to be this girl named Tessa Stones? What are you gonna do when you get in?"

"To start, I want to find out if my mother is still alive. I want to know what happened to her. After that, I want to see if they're the ones responsible for XANA. I want to know why Lyoko was created." she took a deep breath. "I want to know their secrets…& I'm sure several news outlets would be interested in them too."

"So you're gonna take them down from the inside?"

"That's the plan."

I smiled. "You've really thought this through…"

"I've been working on this for months. Now that's school's out, I can finally track down this lead."

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"…Tonight." she said.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside the school." I said. Alita looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Even though we still have one more chapter to go, I just want to thank you for putting up with me for so long! This project has taken a lot longer than I had originally thought it would…but we only have one more chapter to go!**

**Please review!**


	12. He's a Hero

**Takes place during Season 2…**

Alita's POV:

"Are you all right?" I asked Jeremy as we walked back to school. "You're really quiet tonight…" The results of the program we had been working on wouldn't be ready until the morning, so Jeremy & I would actually be able to get a full night's rest.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…" Jeremy said. "Just thinking about stuff…"

"Does this have anything to do with Od & Ulrick, & the discussion we had at dinner?"

"No." Jeremy said, too quickly for that answer to be true.

"C'mon Jeremy, you know what they were saying isn't true." I said. "You're just as much of a Lyoko Warrior as any of us."

"No, I'm not." he said. "I'm a coward. I can't even go to Lyoko to help you guys fight. I'm even starting to wonder if I'll ever be able to finally defeat XANA…"

"Of course you will!" I said. "We all will, together." I could tell that my words didn't seem to help. "Look, it's one thing to go to Lyoko & fight XANA's monsters, but it's completely different to stay here where you could get really hurt…"

"Besides, you had your doubts about whether you would be able to free me." I continued. "But here I am, flesh & blood & part of your world now. Together, we _will _find the antivirus & we _will _defeat XANA."

"But Od's right, I'm not a hero." Jeremy said. "I'm not fearless."

"You don't have to be fearless." I said. "You just have to be able to do what you have to despite your fear. That's something you do every day." We had gotten to the staircase in the dorms. I'd have to go up one more floor, but Jeremy's dorm was down here with the boys.

"Good night, Jeremy." I said, quickly leaning in & kissing him on the cheek. "You'll always be my hero."

* * *

**Looks like it took me about five months to complete this instead of one…Oh well…**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this, because this probably won't be the only one shot collection I'll ever write…but before that, I've already got plans for a new project that I hope I'll be able to start really soon!**

**Please review!**


End file.
